reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Wiki:Administration
While any user on Red Dead Wiki can edit articles, upload images and more, certain users on Red Dead Wiki have access to additional functions to keep this wiki running smoothly. These users are called "administrators" or "staff." However, all editors are equal, and administrators should not be considered as being "in charge." Administrators can help resolve discussions, but they are there to uphold good behaviour, not to to tell other users what to do. Staff positions Administrators on Red Dead Wiki are split into several types: *'Patrollers' are users who were granted the "rollback" tool, which allows them to revert multiple edits at once; they work to keep the wiki's content clean from typos, vandalism or inaccurate information. They also report acts of repeated vandalism to Moderators and Admins. *'Discord/Chat Moderators' - Trusted and mature users who help out in maintaining the Red Dead Wiki's Discord server. They watch out the server and its various channels, can delete messages, and can kick/ban users of the server who misbehave or break the chat's rules. *'Discussion Moderators' - Users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. As such, they can remove/restore threads and replies of any user, close/reopen threads, operate the Forums, and edit or delete blog/article comments. They also possess rights of Discord Mods, and can kick/ban users of the server. *'Content Moderators' - Users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. As such they can delete/move protected pages and files as well as undelete them, re-uploading files, and protect/un-protect articles. They also possess the "Rollback" tool, and oversee that mainspace articles remain in top condition. *'Moderators' - Chief Moderators, who possess abilities and rights owned by both Content and Discussion Moderators, as well as Discord Moderators. Their main role is to serve as overseers of the rest of the Moderator classes, and they are lead candidates to adminship. *'Administrators' - System Operators (SysOps). They possess all rights owned by the different classes of Moderators. In addition, they can block/unnblock usernames/IPs, grant users with Discussion/Discord Moderator rights on behalf of the Bureaucrats, and edit the Red Dead Wiki's interface and skin. As senior members of the wiki, Administrators can and should help out in disputes, and lead projects and concepts to the benefit of the wiki. *'Bureaucrats' - Chief Administrators and the highest local-level authority on the wiki. They possess all rights available to Patrollers, Moderators and Admins, as well as having the additional ability to grant the Rollback tool, Content Moderator and Administrator rights. As the highest-ranked users, Bureaucrats are required to take part in major community decisions and can have the final word in disputes. *'Wikia Staff/Helpers' - Official Wikia staff who have Administrator access on every wiki, but are only here to help and have no authority over the Red Dead Wiki community. However, Wikia Staff may enforce Wikia's Terms of Use. Current Staff :List of all users with Administrative access: '' Bureaucrats Administrators Moderators ''There are currently no Moderators on the Red Dead Wiki Content Moderators Discussions Moderators Chat Moderators There are currently no Chat Moderators on the Red Dead Wiki Patrollers There are currently no Patrollers on the Red Dead Wiki Former Staff (Bureaucrat) (Bureaucrat) (Bureaucrat) (Bureaucrat) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Administrator) (Chat Moderator) (Chat Moderator) Wikia Staff & Helpers *''See: , & Wikia staff page'' Becoming an administrator Any user can nominate themselves to become an admin. See Red Dead Wiki:Requests for Promotion for more information. Anyone can comment on the nomination, but the final decision is made by a Bureaucrat.